How it all Happened
by Anonymous9
Summary: CHristmas ball. You can guess the rest
1. Chess?

_Disclaimer: Nothing is ever mine. _

_Oh. And this is entirely someone else's story. Had to paste it on for him. At gunpoint._

_Another thing. There is a bit of update/change in this chapter because he, my anonymous friend here can't have an announcement about the ball (oops: shouldn't have said that)._

The snow was starting to fall. All over the castle, fires were burning fiercely in every common room, keeping the students warm. Headmaster Dumbledore was having a great time playing exploding snap with non other then Remus Lupin, the Dark Arts teacher.

            "Knight to D-3," said Ron to the chessboard. Ron and Harry were playing wizard chess.

"Harry, its your turn. Harry?" Ron looked questionably at his chess partner.

            _She's beautiful._ _Here eyes are pools of deep brown. I could just look into them the whole day. _Suddenly, Harry was brought out of his little trance as his conscious mind heard Ron's voice. "Harry you OK?"

            "Hmm… Yeah. I'm fine," getting out of his little trance there. 

            "You sure? You were looking at Hermione in a weird way."

            "I'm sure. Really. I am. Just thinking of something else."

"Alright, Harry. Its your turn." Ron brought Harry back into the game

"Pawn to C-8" Harry said, after a minute of pure thinking

"Checkmate!" Ron shouted as he made his last move.

"Damn it." shout out Harry

Hermione looked up from her book, _Hogwarts, A History_, "Who won this time." It was the boy's thirteenth game.

"Ron of course. Really 'Mione you should stop reading that book so many times. We can't figure out why you even like it," said Harry, as he looked up at Hermione.

"Well, I can only say that _Hogwarts, A History_ is a very captivating book. You should read it sometime."

"Why should we if we have a walking one right here?" asked Ron.

Hermione started a comeback, "Well, if you did read it Ron, you would be as captured as I am. And it would have helped us solved that little mystery last year. Or have you forgotten that time when we were stuck in the tunnels?"

Bringing that out into Ron's memory, he involuntarily shivered. Feeling really heated up in the conversation, Ron quickly said, "For your information. Those tunnels weren't even there in the first place. At least, Dumbledore didn't know it was there. Heck. He practically lived in this castle for the past 70 years!"

Fearing of another one of their arguments, which also means that Harry would be in the thick of it very soon, he had to stop it right now, "Come off it Ron, if Hermione didn't read Hogwarts, A History, we probably be all dead. Now go talk to Ginny, she seems upset about something."

Sure enough, Ginny was crying. As the only family relative, Ron quickly went to Ginny, although Harry could barely hear Ron breathe out, "probably more boy trouble. Really, she should stop dating all together. If I had my way..."

Thanking Merlin that there won't be another argument, especially so close to Christmas Break. Harry turned to Hermione as he put away the chessboard, "Hermione, I think you should lay off a bit. Besides you two can argue almost anything. And I always get in the middle of it. And both of you are 17. You should have more control over yourself. You two sound like an old couple."

"Oh. Take his side. I'm going to sleep. Good night, Harry," that last sentence was harshly said.

"My life sucks." Said Harry as he walked back into his dorm, getting ready to sleep. After hitting the racks, Harry was asleep in seconds. 

Flamers will be used to cook dinner. Reviews are great.


	2. The Anouncement

Waking up the next morning, with the sun shining bright into Harry's eyes, The-Boy-Who-Lived got ready for another day of fun classes. Going through his morning routine, Harry finished with a quick shower. Finally awake, he noticed that all of the boys in his dorm have already left. Feeling really cheerful for one reason or another, Harry walked down into the Great Hall, ready to eat breakfast. 

Eyeing Ron and Hermione, especially Hermione. His heart rate just went double._ Okay, she is beautiful, but just a friend, just a friend. _With that phrase repeating inside his head, he sat next to Ron, trying not to catch the attention of Hermione, he sat down, starting to pile up wafers and bread for breakfast. The most important meal of the day. 

Almost as soon as breakfast was over, while every student was ready to leave, Dumbledore stood up, calling everyone's attention, "The professors and I have decided to have a Christmas Ball. The only requirement is that you must come with a date, but the girls are the ones that will be asking. That is all."

Hearing the announcement, Parvati Patil and Lavender quickly discussed what to wear and who to bring; which boy is the cutest. You know, girl stuff. Hermione just rolled her eyes as she quickly went down to the dungeons for another fun class with Snape. Harry and Ron were quickly following behind her, each filled with they're own thoughts.

Hitting down into the dungeons, each Gryffindor prepared him or herself for another grueling prejudice class. Funny enough. The only thing that went wrong was Neville melting down his 23rd cauldron this year. Snape luckily only took off 50 pints from Gryffindor in total because of that and what he claims as. "You know it all, Granger, Ten points form Gryffindor." 

Taking the last class of the day (Divination for Ron and Harry, Arithmancy for Hermione), all were happy to be back within the common room, staying warm as everything else becomes dark. But Hermione was distracted from doing what she does best: homework. _Damn it! I can't concentrate with Harry near me. With his green eyes to die for and I can get lost in them forever._ All this was happening as Harry and Ron were doing their own Divination homework, each having fun on making up what major, life threatening experience, which could happen. 

            "You find a death-mark and you faint, killing yourself with an arrow."

            "That's outrageous Harry! That will never happen."

            "Sorry, mate. But all the signs lead up to that."

            "Fine. Umm. You find someone to like, yet she, umm, betrays you.

            _I already like someone. It's Hermione. Now where the hell did that come from?_

Keeping all these thoughts to himself, Harry, the hero of this story (A/N: its getting corny, isn't it) tried to finish the rest of his homework, having thoughts of Hermione. Going back to his dorm, Harry dreamt sweet dreams of Hermione. But without him knowing whom it was.

            Back in the Headmaster's office, the glowing globe has Harry's pictures in it. Dumbledore and McGonagall were having fits on what to do next, "What do we do? What to do about them?" asked McGonagall.

            "They do remind me of Lily and James, do they not?"

            "Yes, Albus. But they both have more stubbornness then those two. What should we do next?"

            "I fear, we must do the extreme," answered Albus Dumbledore.

_Sorry folks. The chapter sucks. The story is corny. But my brother has a huge writer's block. Any suggestions will be helpful. Flamers will still be used for our tonight's Korean BBQ._


End file.
